My Love, My Life
by AbbieLouWho
Summary: Clary and Jace are out to killl demons but Clary get stung by a mutated Demon created by Sebastian, Can he save her in time? Will Sebastian finally be defeated? Rated M for mature content. I don't own anything, all rights to the author Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Clary:

We were all on edge since Sebastian disappeared and with the mortal cup in his possession we all feared for the future of our world and that of the mundanes. Jace reminded of me of Church the way he paced back and forth in front of the couch I was sitting on. I had the Codex in my lap, memorizing more runes.

"Jace, please sit down for a moment." I begged quietly.

"I can't, not with him out there, waiting…" He continued to pace in front of me and I tried to study but my mind was on him and how stressed he was. I was stressed too but when I get stressed I read or paint. I put the Codex next to me and got up. I put my hands on his shoulders stopping him.

"We will find him."I said gently. He stared at me with his burning eyes.

"I know, but it can't come soon enough." I ran my hands through his golden hair, savoring how it felt sliding through my fingers. Jace's hands tightened their grip on my hips. His forehead rested on mine.

"I love you Jace." I whispered. He sighed contentedly.

"What would I do without you?" His lips crushed mine and I felt my whole body melt. Kissing him was like a drug, a drug I couldn't get enough of. I tightened my grip on his hair and he groaned. It was the sexiest noise I have ever heard. He grabbed my legs and picked me up and shoved me down onto the couch. His lips explored down my face and neck. I was lost in him, his smell, the sounds he made, and his body. My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and I pulled it over his head. He didn't even seem to notice. I traced the faint lines of the scars on his back. He tugged my shirt and I help it pull it off. He trailed kisses down my chest and down my stomach. He slid his hand behind me and unhooked my bra and almost tore it off me.

"Careful with my underwear, Izzy bought that and she would kill you if you ruined it." Jace only chuckled as he continued to kiss every inch of me. I felt myself blush when he looked at my naked torso, we had never been this far with each other before. I went to cross my arms over my chest when he stopped me.

"Don't hide from me Clary, I love you." His eyes burned with love and passion. He brought his lips back to mine. I kissed him harder and he responded my pulling at my jeans. The loud bang of the library doors opening made both of us jump. Jace cursed under his breath as Alec came into view. Jace pulled me against his chest to hide me from Alec's eyes.

"Oh by the Angel!" Alec turned around when he saw us, but stood in his spot. "If you two are done canoodling we are have work to do, Demons have been reported in central park."

"Give us a minute and we will be out." Jace said through his teeth. Alec stormed out. I jumped up and put my clothes back on, Jace's face was one of longing.

"I'm gonna go change, I will meet you by the front door." I gave him one last peck the lips. I turned to leave and felt a slap to my butt. I grinned to myself and walked out swaying my hips more than usual. I heard him groan behind me.

"You are going to be the death of me." He stated. I walked out of the library feeling amazing when I ran into Izzy, she as leaning up against the wall.

"Did he rip your underwear?" She giggled. I blushed and pushed past her. I will have to get Alec back later for telling her. I got to my room and started to pull on my gear. Getting used to tight leather pants was more difficult than I could ever imagine. I grabbed my stele and placed it in my boot. I grabbed my one dagger from the nightstand and head for the front door. Jace and Izzy where already there and Alec was just behind me. We all headed out and walked in silence towards the park. Izzy placed glamour on us and it was weird to think we were walking past so many people and they had no idea we were even there. We entered to park from a side gate and split up in different directions. Jace stuck with me and Izzy and Alec went the opposite way.

"Alec told Izzy." I said quietly.

"I know, don't worry, I will get it him for it." There was a rustle in the bushes next to me. Jace and I both snapped to attention. A huge Ravener slithered out. It was at least three times as larger than the one that first attacked me in my old apartment. Jace shoved me behind him and the demon attacked. Raveners were stupid and easy to kill but their size made it more difficult. It slashed out at us but Jace managed to bury his dagger in its chest. It vanished and we kept moving.

"Jace, something isn't right here. It's too quiet."

"I know." I felt like I could hear my own heartbeat. Suddenly we were deafened by the roar of more massive Raveners. Six of them charged us. I was glad I had several months of training and I killed two quickly. I turned around and Jace only had one left and it was the biggest of them all. I ran around and behind it and tried to get at a weak spot. I slashed at it with my knife and then I heard Jace stab it. As it struggled and died I wasn't paying attention and its stinger hit me in the shoulder.

Searing pain filled my arm and I cried out. Jace ran over to me and I lost grip in my hand and my knife clattered to the ground.

"Where did it hit you?"

"My shoulder." I groaned. The pain was getting worse as Alec and Izzy came running. Jace pulled my shirt down and I screamed in pain. It was so much that I slumped forward into him. He gently guided me to the ground and he pulled out his stele. I felt the familiar burn but no relief. I could feel myself slipping away.

"Clary! Come on stay awake!" Jace shook me a little it didn't work. Everything began to spin and my ears were ringing.

"We have to get her back to the institute and get Magnus, the iratze isn't working." Alec sounded frantic. I felt Jace lift me off the ground and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace:

When the Ravener vanished I saw Clary clutching her shoulder. She screamed in pain. I grabbed her by the waist, her face twisted in pain, a cold sweat was dripping down her face.

"Where did it hit you?"

"My shoulder!" She groaned. I pulled her shirt down to get a look at the sting. As soon as I did her face paled and she screamed. Her body slumped into mine. I slid carefully with her to the ground. Worry shot through me, the last time a ravener stung her it took hours before it had an effect. It was instant the way the venom took over her. I pulled out my stele and carefully drew an iratze next to the sting but it didn't fade like it normally did. Clary's eyes were becoming unfocused, her body was trembling. Alec and Isabelle came running.

"Clary! Come on stay awake!" I shook her gently hoping she would snap out of it. Alec knelt down next to me and looked at her shoulder.

"We have to get her back to the institute and get Magnus, the iratze isn't working." He was frantic. Clary's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became labored. He helped get her into my arms and we started for the institute. We were lucky we didn't have far to go, Izzy split from us to get Magnus. Alec opened the doors and helped me get her inside. She was gasping for air and it scared the shit out of me. We headed up the stairs and then Clary stopped breathing. I put her down and Alec listened for her heart. He started CPR, he pressed on her chest and I breathed for her. It seemed like hours until Izzy arrived with Magnus. He shoved Alec out of the way and ran his hand above Clary. He then put his hand over heart, blue sparks came from his fingers and Clary's body jerked. I put my fingers on her neck, her pulse fluttered against my hand, a small wave of relief washed over me.. Clary coughed and began breathing again. Magnus then looked at the sting on her shoulder. It had gotten so much worse. It was bright red and oozing green liquid.

"This is no ordinary Ravener venom," He said grimly. "It's been mutated somehow. I don't know if she can be saved. We need the silent brothers, there is nothing more I can do except keep her alive until they get here." Izzy ran off again to call for the silent brothers. Magnus picked her up and we got her into the infirmary. Clary was having really hard time breathing and began gasping again. I paced alongside her bed as Alex and Magnus watched her.

"I have never seen a reaction like this, there has to be a lot in her system." Magnus said looking frustrated with himself. Izzy stormed into the infirmary.

"The silent brothers should be here any second." Her eyes burned into me. "What the hell happened?" She hissed.

"The stinger got her as the thing died." I said lost in my own mind. Isabelle grabbed me by the shoulder. She looked at me then handed me a small piece of paper.

"I found this while you and Clary were fighting." I looked at the paper and my heart dropped.

_Have fun with my newest creation! –J_

Magnus took the paper from me. He sighed angrily. Alec then grabbed the paper and read it, the whole room was silent but tension filled the air.

"It was a last ditch effort for the ravener, it must have released almost all of its venom." Magnus said as he paced as well on the other side of Clary's bed. The doors to the infirmary opened and Brother Zachariah came in followed by two other brothers. Clary then stopped breathing again. Magnus and the brothers rushed to her side. Magnus placed his hand on her chest again and she jerked. Magnus felt for a pulse.

"Damn it!" Magnus hissed. It couldn't be a good sign. She was going to die. The silent brothers began examining Clary. I finally lost it, my careful calm was broken. I snapped and rushed to Clary's bedside. A silent brother shoved me out of the way. I tried to get to her but Alec held me back.

"Let go!" I loved Alec but Clary was the love of my life and I wasn't going to let her slip away from me. Alec struggled to hold me back. One of the silent brothers gestured to Magnus. He left her bedside and grabbed me by one arm and Alec grabbed my other arm. I pulled trying to get to her. They were dragging me away from the infirmary. I thrashed like a wild animal.

"Calm down Jace!" Alec whispered in my ear.

"Let go, she's dying! I can't leave her. Let me go! Please! Clary!" I pulled my arm free from Alec and elbowed him in the stomach. I got away for moment until Alec grabbed me around the chest. I felt a hand on my neck. I knew enough about fighting to know that Magnus had his hand on a pressure point. I didn't care my urge to get to Clary got the best of me, then everything spun and I fell to the floor, the infirmary doors closed and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace:

I awoke in my bedroom, the sun had set and there was silent in the institute. Suddenly Clary snapped back into my mind. I sat up, my head spun and I nearly threw up. I fell back on the pillow and I heard a chuckle from the corner. I grabbed my knife and pointed in the direction the laugh came from.

"Easy Jace," Alec said calmly. "You smacked your head on the floor pretty hard when Magnus knocked you out." He got up and walked to my bedside. He sat down looking at me with sympathy. My heart sank.

"Clary?" Was all I could say.

"She is stable for now. She did wake up once for a minute and she just asked for you. The Brothers are trying to figure out how best to treat her. They gave her a potion and it's helping but not curing her. They don't know how _he _made the ravener venom so strong." Alec said "he" with so much disgust in his voice.

"I need to see her." Alec looked skeptical.

"You can as long as you don't go all ape shit again." That made me laugh as I slipped my boots back on.

"Is Magnus still here?"

"Yup. He hasn't left the infirmary since we got you back in here." I nodded and left the room, making a mental note to have a word with Magnus alone. I walked slowly to the infirmary hoping she just might be awake when I got there. Isabelle passed me on the way there. She didn't even seem to notice me. She looked preoccupied with something. I stopped at the infirmary doors. I took a breath and pushed the door open. Magnus was sitting next to Clary's bed just staring at her face. The brothers were in a corner silently conversing with each other, probably discussing how to cure Clary. I cleared my throat and they all looked up. Magnus watched me warily as I approached her bed. Clary was unconscious but she seemed better. She wasn't struggling to breathe and her skin color was more normal.

"How is she?" I asked quietly.

"They gave her a mixture that has seemed to help but only just. For some reason we can't get the venom to work out of her system. She wakes up every now and again but it's only for a minute then the venom takes over again." He looked over at the silent brothers. "They don't know what to do, I don't think they have ever seen anything like this before." My eyes trailed to them and their silent conversation. They were gesturing but I couldn't make anything out.

"Has she said anything besides asking for me?" Magnus shook his head.

"No, just that she wants you." I sat in chair beside her bed and held her hand, it was clammy and cold. I pulled the blanket over her. Magnus seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"When was the last time she woke up?"

"A few hours ago. It wasn't for long either, a few seconds maybe and she passed out again." Magnus got up and waved his hand over her. "She still isn't responding like we have hoped for. But, she may wake up again soon, her system seems a little stronger." On queue Clary's eyes fluttered and hope filled my heart. She slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes went to Magnus and he looked over at me, and she followed. Her eyes filled with joy.

"Jace!" She gasped. I slid into the bed with her. She tried sitting up but was so weak that she fell backwards, I helped her up enough to lean on me.

"I'm here, and I won't be leaving anytime soon…hopefully." I stared at Magnus and he simply shrugged. The brothers came back over and said something to Clary and she nodded. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Do you have your stele?" She asked. I pulled it out of my boot and handed it to her. She sat up a little further and put the stele to her shoulder. I had only seen her create a rune once before. A moment later a new symbol was on her bare shoulder. It faded and the color returned almost instantly to her cheeks. The brothers said something further to her and they left. Magnus on the other hand looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Something wrong?" I asked laughingly.

"Since when can someone create a rune out of nowhere?" He asked astonished.

"Valentine…" Clary whispered grimly. "It is due to the stuff he fed my mother when she was pregnant with me." Magnus shook his head, and got up. He ran his hand over Clary once more.

"I don't believe I am needed here anymore, your responding to your rune but your system is still weak, but don't hesitate to call on me if needed." Magnus shook his head again as if he regretted what he just said and walked out murmuring about something, I swore I heard him say pet warlock. The doors closed quietly behind him. Clary put her hand on my chest.

"How long was I out?"

"A day."

"Strange, it seemed like ages, I was plagued with these awful dreams." A tear slipped down her face. I put my hand on her cheek turning her face towards mine.

"I love you Clary, I will protect you from anything and everything." She nodded. I kissed her, gently not wanting to get her too worked up.

"Stop holding out on me Jace, I'm not made of glass." She whispered against my lips. I smiled and slipped my hand behind her head and kissed her harder and with more passion. It was difficult for me to not just rip her clothes off right here and now.

"You should teach me that rune, just in case." I said pulling away. She faked a pout.

"Go get me my sketchbook then." I gave her one more peck on the lips and walked off to get it for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary:

I heard voices, I couldn't identify them or make out the words but I could hear them. Whispers spoken under deep water. Then Jonathan's face was in front of mine.

"You are going to die Clarissa!" I ran but couldn't get away from him then everything went blindingly white.

"When was the last time she woke up?" I could feel my body coming back to me. I could have sworn it was Jace who just spoke.

"A few hours ago. It wasn't for long either, a few seconds maybe and she passed out again. She still isn't responding like we have hoped for. But, she may wake up again soon, her system seems a little stronger."" That is Magnus, am I alive? Is Jace really next to me. I felt my eyes move and I opened them. It was hard, they felt so heavy. Everything was so blurry for a few moments. First just black hair , then facial features and finally my vision returned. I saw Magnus next to me but no Jace. My heart sank for a moment until his eyes flashed across me and to the other side of my bed. I turned my head and saw Jace.

"Jace!" I gasped. He got into the bed next to me, I tried to get my elbows under me so I could sit up but my muscles didn't respond right. Jace help pull me into a semi sitting position. My stomach flopped but I was too happy to care.

"I'm here, and I won't be leaving anytime soon…hopefully." He looked over at Magnus with a strange look on his face. Magnus only shrugged. I suddenly heard a familiar voice in my head.

_Clary we believe the only way to get rid of the poison is for you to try creating a rune to clear it, there is nothing else we can physically do for you._ There were three brothers here and I nodded. It took me a moment for my mind to come up with and show me how the rune needed to look.

"Do you have your stele?" I asked Jace. He took it from his boot and handed it to me. I took a breath and drew next to my wound. The winding twisting shape came to be and it faded into my skin. My strength almost instantly returned and I felt a thousand times better.

_I can see it is working, if you need us again let us know but until then, I believe you will recover fully Clarissa._ I nodded to them and they left silently.

"Something wrong?" Jace ask Magnus with humor in his voice.

"Since when can someone create a rune out of nowhere?" He asked astonished.

"Valentine…" I whispered grimly. "It is due to the stuff he fed my mother when she was pregnant with me." Magnus shook his head, and got up. He ran his hand over me and I felt a strange sensation all over my body.

"I don't believe I am needed here anymore, your responding to your rune but your system is still weak, but don't hesitate to call on me if needed." Magnus shook his head again as if he regretted what he just said and walked out murmuring about something, I swore I heard him say pet warlock. The doors closed quietly behind him. I put my hand on his chest.

"How long was I out?"

"A day." He said quietly.

"Strange, it seemed like ages, I was plagued with these awful dreams." The dreams where still all too real to me, a tear slipped down my face. Jace put his hand on my cheek turning my face towards his.

"I love you Clary, I will protect you from anything and everything." He said to me. I nodded and then his lips touched mine, ever so gently and it made me a little mad.

"Stop holding out on me Jace, I'm not made of glass." I whispered against his lips, I felt him smile and then he kissed me much harder.

"You should teach me that rune, just in case."He said pulling away. I faked a pout.

"Go get me my sketchbook then." I grumbled sarcastically. Jace got up and pecked me on the lips once more before he left the room. I took the chance to go the restroom real quick. Getting up was much harder than I thought. It took me a good minute to get my bearings before even taking a step. I went to the restroom and came out to find Alec sitting on the bed.

"Clary." He said. "I thought Jace had taken you back to your room."

"No…" I said padding back to the bed. "He just went to get my sketch book for me."

"Oh." He paused just looking at me. I sat back down on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" He just stared at me for a moment before he answered.

"A better question would be how are you feeling?" I hated when people answered a question with another one.

"Better, the brothers gave me the idea of creating a rune, and well it's working so far." Alec's gaze when to my shoulder were the now silvery scar sat.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had us all really worried." I could sense he was trying to tell me something.

"I'm sorry I worried you all, now what did you really want to say to me." He sighed and smiled to himself.

"I wanted to apologize for my past behavior. With Jace being my parabatai it's hard to see him get so close to someone else. I am glad to see him so happy but I realized when you almost died how much he really loved you Clary." My heart jumped.

"I…I almost died?" Alex saw the alarm in my eyes.

"They didn't tell you much did they?" I shook my head.

"Clary…your heart stopped twice." I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. Alec put his hand on mine. "Jace was so upset…well okay upset is not the best word for it. He went nuts, it got to a point where Magnus had to put him out so he wouldn't hurt himself or another person."

"When did my heart…" I swallowed a large lump in my throat. "Stop?"

"When Jace and I were carrying you in here. We had to do CPR until Magnus got here, he did something with Magic and your heart started again. Then it stopped again when the brothers got here." When he said all of that I became faintly aware of a bruised feeling in my chest.

"You tried to save me?"

"Clary I may have not liked you at first but as shadowhunters we protect each other with our lives. I will always put my life on the line for you as well as Jace and Izzy."

"Thank you Alec." He smiled at me and then got up to leave. He stood with his back to me for a moment and then left just as Jace returned to the room. Alec whispered something to him before he left. Jace nodded.

"We can probably get you back to your room now." I stood up but was unsteady still and fell into his chest. He laughed and picked me up and carried me to my room. He set my down next to my bed. I sat down and he set my sketch pad on the end table. He sat next to me and we laid down. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
